Unfaithful
by bear lover
Summary: This is my first story. Kagome needs to choose between the man she's with and the man she wants to me with. She may choose both or non at all.


First Story

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sad...

* * *

In a small restaurant, sitting across from the man that made me feel so good inside. He has golden eyes that would make you melt, silver mid back hair and these cute triangular ears that would just make you want to squeeze them. Yet, there is one problem. I already have a boyfriend and he is a great guy. I feel as though I have to choose between the man that I'm with and the man that I want to be with. This is stressing me out. I can't choose. There're both wonderful and I can't see myself without them.

"I just can't keep doing this anymore. I love him but I love you too. I know I can't be Unfaithful to him anymore but I don't want to lose the both of you." I said softly.

"Kagome, I understand. You need time to think, but please do this for the sake of your happiness, listen to your heart." Inuyasha said while getting up from the seat in front of me.

* * *

5 mins later...

I went home to my three bedroom apartment, that wasn't too far away from the restaurant, and I went in to my room. I needed some music to help me think. So I turned my radio on.

"A brand new song from Rihanna, check it out. You heard it first here people…" the radio host announced.

"Story of my life, searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul ?cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man and this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer

I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late

I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore, anymore

And I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer  
A murderer, no no no  
Yeah"

"That was Rihanna's new song "Unfaithful" and I'm telling you men, you better keep your women happ-" I turned off the radio and went straight through the door.

I ran straight to the restaurant that I saw him last sending a text to Inuyasha telling him to meet me there.

I sat down on one of the tables and I looked around and as soon as my eyes laid on Hojo, a little voice in my head told me to run. I was scared to be in here with him. I didn't want him to see me with Inuyasha because he already suspects something is going on between us.

"I'm here. Are you alright? Did you choose already? I was going to give you a lot more time, if you didn't know." He said while talking and looking all worried.

"I'm fine, but Hojo is over there." I said while pointing to the table he was at, sitting by himself.

"Oh." He whispered

"I did make my choice and I choose nobody." I said to him, surprisingly calm.

"What?" He asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha, look I love you and I love him, but right now I feel as though I am not ready to handle Hojo thinking I left him for another guy and I don't want to feel like you won't be able to trust me. You know the saying "once a cheater, always a cheater". I am so sorry Inuyasha I really hope we can still be friends." I said to him with confidence I didn't know I had.

"Of course, but I think I'm going to need time to get over you." He said

"Understandable" I said

"So, how are you going to break the news to him?" He asked me, while pointing at Hojo.

"I don't really know but I will think of something." I said while looking at Hojo.

"So, that whole time off from me, how long is that going to take? Because I need to go shopping and I need a man's point of view." I said joking.

"I am not your shopping friend. I will tell you all the wrong things." He said laughing, and then I started laughing.

* * *

Later that day…

It's now about 7: 30 p.m. and I am sitting down with Hojo. I just told him everything and he hasn't said a word yet.

"Did he make you happy?" He asked looking at me straight in the eye.

"Yes" I answered turning away.

"So why did you not choose him?" He asked

"I just wanted to be friends with him and with you." I said looking at him.

"Well as long as you didn't leave me for some other guy, I'm happy" he said giving me this huge smile, and then he started to laugh and I started as well.

"So, are we friends?" I asked after I calmed down.

"Of course." He said

"Good" I said with a smile and then he smiled.


End file.
